


Whisper To Me (Let Me Hear You)

by tripletrhythm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riveting tags I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletrhythm/pseuds/tripletrhythm
Summary: Taekwoon complains that it's too hard for him to hit those high notes. Wonshik begs to differ and lends him a hand to help him reach those notes.(A hand is definitely not lent but something else is.)(It's his dick.)





	Whisper To Me (Let Me Hear You)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is definitely not what I expected my first fic contribution to the VIXX fandom to be but y'know. I don't know.
> 
> Anyways this is a commission by, and dedicated to, local LR fucker Clyde, finger guns, glad you like it :3c And I hope you do too, dear reader.
> 
> Beta'd by me, so please let me know if I missed anything :u Also I don't have a lick of knowledge about recording/studios so forgive me for any odd details/feel free to correct me ;;
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated ~ Thanks for reading !

 

LR is set for a comeback - finally, a comeback after two years - so that meant more trips down to Wonshik's ridiculously dim purple lit studio. Taekwoon is pretty sure he has his own little indentation into Wonshik's absurdly soft couch from how long and how often he's been sitting there as of late. Jaehwan has taken Badass out to the dorms for the afternoon so they don't spend the entire time playing with the adorable puppy. They've lost whole hours just crooning over the irresistible puppy.

 

The studio is lit in hazy purple lights, creating an interesting sort of ambience. When Taekwoon questioned the color choice on the first day Wonshik had the lights installed, the rapper just flashes a smile and said, "Don't you think it's cool, hyung?"

 

Taekwoon said it was alright.

 

He's grown to love the dim purple lights, patterning shadows across Wonshik's features as he sits at his computer, fingers moving purposefully across the mixer and his keyboard. Taekwoon is on his phone, waiting for Wonshik to fine tune the last of the demo instrumentals before he records the demo lyrics for their currently unnamed title track.

 

"So, I was thinking," Wonshik says, tapping at something and there's a small burst of music. "That for this album, we really utilize your high notes."

 

"Ah... Really?" Taekwoon shifts on the couch. "You know how hard it is for me to hit those notes." He pouts a little at Wonshik's pleading expression. "If you want high notes so bad, why don't you do them?"

 

"Because I'm not a high note king like you, Taekwoon-hyung." Taekwoon blushes at the compliment and flaps his hand in Wonshik's direction, as if he could physically bat away the praise. "Please, hyung? You sound so pretty."

 

Taekwoon can feel his ears heat up even more and he ducks his face behind his hands. It doesn't matter he's known Wonshik for over five years, he still isn't used to the endless compliments. Face hidden, he hears the small squeak of Wonshik's chair and feels warm fingers encircle around his wrists. His hands are tugged away and he finds himself blinking up to Wonshik's smile.

 

"Pretty, hyung," Wonshik repeats, fingers firm around Taekwoon's wrists and holding him in place. Apropos to nothing, he bends down and kisses Taekwoon, sweeter than any compliment. Taekwoon sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth at Wonshik's gentle tongue swipe and moaning softly. They stay just like that, lips remembering one another, and Taekwoon whines when Wonshik breaks away with a soft pant.

 

"Come back," huffs Taekwoon. He tugs his wrist free from Wonshik's grip to smack him on the chest.

 

"After we record some demos, hyung," Wonshik insists, grinning. "Starlights have been waiting." Taekwoon heaves a dramatic sigh but slides off the couch to follow Wonshik to the recording booth.

 

Familiarity seeps into his form as he pulls his headphones over his ears and takes Wonshik's phone to read the lyrics. He's been practicing the lyrics alone for the last couple days to remember the words and that familiar rush of hearing his voice overlaid with music is one he can never get tired of. Wonshik gives him one more quick kiss before ducking out the booth, avoiding Taekwoon's swats. "Ready, hyung?"

 

Taekwoon nods, and the music begins.

 

The words slot in with the instrumental like fingers lacing together, and he tries to tamp down the initial rush of excitement at how well their lyrics sound when he notices Wonshik's small frown. They run the demo a several more times, but the pinch on Wonshik's forehead doesn't smooth out and Taekwoon questions what's wrong.

 

"Hyung... Don't hit me," Wonshik says slowly.

 

"If you preface anything like that, I'm going to hit you."

 

"I just think you need to go higher, Taekwoon-hyung."

 

Taekwoon blinks in bewilderment, almost unsure if he heard that correctly. "Higher," he repeats with a laugh. "Wonshikkie, I can't do that."

 

"Yeah you can, hyung. I've heard you." There's a glint of a challenge in Wonshik's eyes but Taekwoon isn't about to back down that easily.

 

"Well, it's hard," Taekwoon deflects.

 

"Please, hyung? Just try a few times? For me?" Wonshik pouts and, oh no, Taekwoon is weak to pouts. He heaves a long suffering sigh but caves in with a nod. Wonshik claps his hands in glee before telling Taekwoon he's about to start the demo again.

 

Wonshik, apparently, does not know the definition of a few - he has Taekwoon run the notes over and over and over, asking him to go higher and higher and Taekwoon is getting tired now. His throat doesn't hurt so much as he's starting to get a little breathless from having to increase his pitches, only for Wonshik to shake his head and ask for him to do it again and again and again.

 

"Wonshik," he interrupts the umpteeth run with a huff. "This is too much. How high do you want me to go?" He stomps his foot a little, scowling. "This is so hard, Wonshik."

 

"Just a little bit more, hyung!" Wonshik encourages but they've been at this for hours - Taekwoon is tired and hungry now. He stubbornly shakes his head.

 

"It's too hard," he insists, crossing his arms. "I'm going to take a break now." Tugging off his headphones, he places them onto the stand before exiting the booth. He beelines to the couch and flops down onto it, stretching across the length of it, his arms above his head. He hears Wonshik's exasperated "hyung," somewhere from behind but ignores him. Taekwoon wonders if he should order something to the studio, or maybe bully Sanghyuk into a food run, when Wonshik appears in his line of vision. "What?"

 

"You're impossible," Wonshik huffs, but there's a smile playing at the corner of his scowl. Taekwoon shrugs. "I know you can go higher."

 

"Mmm, aren't you cocky." Taekwoon closes his eyes in hopes that Wonshik would get the hint and let him rest when he feels the couch dip and fingers folding around his wrists, holding him in place. "Yah, Kim Wonshik what are you doing?"

 

Wonshik leans his weight further onto the couch, moving so he balances his left knee in between Taekwoon's legs, hovering over him. Wonshik presses close, nuzzling Taekwoon's throat with soft lips and he keens a little. He almost hates how fast he melts beneath Wonshik's touches. He repeats his question, but Wonshik only sucks at his throat, the gentlest scrape of teeth, and Taekwoon can't stop the high, breathy gasp that falls from his lips.

 

"There," Wonshik murmurs, so low and soft that Taekwoon almost misses it.

 

"What's there?" he demands.

 

"A high note, hyung. See, you can do it~" Wonshik's voice lilts up and Taekwoon is flabbergasted.

 

"T-That's because you were doing... That!" Taekwoon pretends not to see the way Wonshik's smile widens at the way Taekwoon won't say directly that he had a hickey sucked onto his neck. "It's not like I can replicate it while recording."

 

"Mmm..." Wonshik hums, dipping his head back down and kissing Taekwoon's pulse point. "Then should we practice?" Before Taekwoon can even open his mouth to ask what the hell Wonshik means by that, the younger male suddenly grinds down onto Taekwoon's semi, making him keen loudly. "Ooh, that's a pretty note you made there, hyung."

 

"You're the worst," hisses Taekwoon, giving his wrists a tug and finding Wonshik unmoving. Wonshik chuckles, slowly grinding against Taekwoon and making him squirm, searching for more of that wonderful friction. Wonshik's free hand shifts so that he reaches between them and palms purposefully at Taekwoon's cock, and Taekwoon lets out a hiss. "Wonshik!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you going to keep this up?"

 

"Until you give me what I want to hear, hyung~ I want to hear your high notes~"

 

"It's hard to do!"

 

"Really? It sounds like you're doing it pretty effortlessly right now." Wonshik rubs Taekwoon again, purposeful and heavy, and Taekwoon can't stop the pitched moan that escapes. "Ah... Don't tell me I have to stroke you off while recording to get those notes..."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Taekwoon grunts. Fed up with Wonshik's little... little game, Taekwoon decides to take matters into his hands, literally. With a stronger, decisive jerk, he wrenches his wrists free from Wonshik's hand and pushes him up and off, sending the rapper sprawling onto his back onto the other end of the couch now. Pleased, Taekwoon moves so that he's straddling Wonshik and bends down to kiss him hot and hard. He tugs Wonshik's hands to grab at his hips as he runs his fingers through Wonshik's softening hair, slowly recovering from the endless dyes.

 

Wonshik kisses back immediately, fingers sliding up Taekwoon's shirt to scratch lightly at his back. They stay like that, and Taekwoon falls drunk to Wonshik's lips; He kisses like he raps - fierce, demanding, seeking what he wants and drawing it in. He's intoxicating, addicting, and Taekwoon can't stop the little gasps and sighs as Wonshik worries his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling a little before kissing him fully again. He moves one hand in between their bodies, long fingers deft against Wonshik's button and zipper, tugging down his jeans and underwear to wrap his fingers around his cock. He's more than pleased to hear Wonshik's low gasp when he strokes upward, switching idly between a loose grip and a tight grip, his thumb rubbing lightly against the head.

 

"Off, off," Wonshik grunts, hands moving to bat away Taekwoon's hand so he can sit up and tug his jeans down entirely, taking his shirt off as well and showing off his defined features. His tattoos paint soft into his skin. Taekwoon shifts to stand so he can too pull off his shirt and shuck off his too-tight jeans - he wonders briefly if the aesthetics are worth it if it takes far longer than necessary to get them off. Once he manages to kick them off fully, he lets out a yelp when Wonshik's fingers grips his waist and tugs him facing forward onto Wonshik's lap. "Hi."

 

"Hey," breathes Taekwoon, grinning softly. He bends down, meeting Wonshik part way and he moans into the kiss as he feels Wonshik's hard cock rub between his asscheeks. "Lube? Condom?"

 

Wonshik doesn't even part lips with Taekwoon from their next kiss, his hand moving between the cushions and the back of the couch, eventually withdrawing a packet of lube and a condom. Taekwoon breaks the kiss to blink in disbelief at Wonshik, who doesn't even look the least bit contrite.

 

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Taekwoonie-hyung?" Wonshik asks, soft and sweet into the next deliciously hot kiss. "Or are you going to complain about your back hurting again?"

 

"See if I fuck you again, Kim Wonshik," grunts Taekwoon, but he slides off Wonshik's lap (he tries not to bemoan the loss of Wonshik's hot cock rubbing against him) to position himself onto the cushy couch. He's about to retort again that it was one time that happened and it was after a concert when he feels Wonshik's finger prod lightly at his entrance. It slides in easy, slick and cool, and Taekwoon wiggles at the intrusion for a moment. "You could have warmed up the lube first!"

 

"Sorry, hyungie," Wonshik apologizes, kissing the lower part of Taekwoon's exposed back. His finger slides in and out of Taekwoon, steady and careful and letting Taekwoon get used to him. "You just look so lovely waiting for me." Another warm gentle kiss, almost a complete opposite to the way he abruptly crooks the digit up inside Taekwoon and his head tips forward, muffling his moan into the cushions. "Ah, no, hyung, I want to hear you."

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, cheeks rubbing against the soft fabric but he can't stop the sigh that falls away when Wonshik pushes two slick fingers into him, scissoring, and then a third digit. Wonshik's fingers are long and lovely and thick, and he makes Taekwoon feel full but not full enough. He starts grinding back onto Wonshik's fingers, moaning whenever his fingertips brush up against his nerves. He purposefully keeps his lips against the couch, muffling his cries as Wonshik starts to rub insistently within him. "Ah... You're going to make me come," he whines. "D-don't make me come before I've even had you in me, Wonshik..." He lets out a soft whimper when Wonshik's fingers draw away completely but perks when he hears the familiar crinkle of foil.

 

Wonshik presses the head of his cock against his entrance, teasing, and Taekwoon rubs himself against him. "Wonshikkie," he whines again. "Don't tease."

 

"Wait." Before Taekwoon can even ask (why does this all feel so familiar), Wonshik manhandles him in a blink of an eye and Taekwoon finds himself blinking up at the ceiling. Wonshik's smiling face comes into his line of vision, eyes crinkling cutely, bunny smile deceptively sweet. "No more muffling your voice, Taekwoonie-hyung. I want to hear you." He shifts forward, aligning his cock against Taekwoon's entrance, prodding the tip in. "I want to hear your high pretty notes." And with that, he pushes into Taekwoon and fills him right to the brim.

 

Taekwoon moans, feeling so full with Wonshik's thick cock inside of him. Wonshik doesn't move right away, letting Taekwoon get used to the intrusion before he asks softly, "You good, hyung?"

 

"Mmm, yeah, you can move now." Taekwoon can't stop his resulting moan as Wonshik starts moving, the friction deliciously hot. He moves, trying to match the younger male's pace, fucking him down as Wonshik thrusts upwards. He cries out again as he feels Wonshik nudge up against his prostate with each push.

 

"You sound so lovely," Wonshik murmurs, leaning down to kiss Taekwoon. "So, so lovely." He drops kisses onto Taekwoon's lips on every thrust, making Taekwoon blindly chase his lips over and over, searching for more. "I want to hear you, hyungie. All your darling high notes, all for me."

 

Taekwoon covers his face shyly, splaying his fingers across his features as Wonshik slowly fucks in and out of him, taking his sweet time. He can feel the flush to his cheeks, and he's not sure if it's from Wonshik's words or the way he's dragging it all out. "Ah..." Taekwoon moans softly. "Faster, please, Wonshik..."

 

"Will you let me hear you?" Wonshik stills, completely sheathed in Taekwoon. Taekwoon moans again, feeling heady and full. The head of Wonshik's dick is pressed right up against his prostate, a building pressure sparking through him as he tries to swivel his hips.

 

"Move..."

 

"Not until I hear you."

 

"If you don't move, why would I make a sound?" challenges Taekwoon, trying to sound indignant but biting back another moan as Wonshik shifts, jostling himself inside Taekwoon and rubbing against the nerves.

 

"Is that so." A glint in Wonshik's eyes is the only warning Taekwoon gets as the younger male draws completely out of him before thrusting back in, slick and hot and filling Taekwoon up so fast that he can't help the high pitched keen that breaks from his mouth. He's dimly aware of Wonshik hiking up his legs so he can angle himself in better.

 

It's a ruthless pace, a mix of fast and hard then a slow grind before picking back up. Taekwoon can barely keep up, gasps falling from his lips along with him babbling Wonshik's name over and over, a prayer for more, more, more Wonshik _please_. He tries to meet Wonshik thrust for thrust but his pace is sloppy as he basically finds himself bouncing on Wonshik's cock.

 

"Higher," Wonshik demands, his pace now slow and teasing. Mocking. He presses up against the nerves, making Taekwoon keen loudly. "You can do better than that, hyungie." He changes pace, fucking in and out of Taekwoon faster now, punching the air from his lungs as he fights to let out an exhale that isn't a desperate moan for more. Taekwoon cries out, high and needy but it's still not enough, apparently, as Wonshik shifts to a slower pace, moving in and out of Taekwoon as he bends down to kiss him.

 

Taekwoon almost sobs against Wonshik's lips, feeling his tongue slide hot into his mouth. He feels Wonshik hook his right leg onto Wonshik's shoulder before feeling his nipple get tweaked. His cock is hard, leaking precome onto his stomach and he wants to come so bad, the coil tightening inside him. He tries to follow Wonshik's kisses, but his lips feel clumsy as his mouth slides right across, tongue licking against Wonshik's soft lips instead. Wonshik chuckles, low and fond, as he guides their lips back together and kisses Taekwoon slow and heavy, matching the drawn out way he fucks into him. He bites and tugs at Taekwoon's bottom lip, humming lightly in response to Taekwoon's breathy gasps.

 

"Do you want to come, hyung?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Then earn it." On any other day, Taekwoon would smack him on the neck for that cheeky insolence but Wonshik has been drawing this out for too, too long so he cries out. He lets out a high pitched moan of Wonshik's name, begging, but Wonshik just shakes his head.

 

"Again." He punctuates this with pulling out and thrusting back in, yanking out another higher moan from Taekwoon.

 

"Again." He doesn't fuck in and out, just grinds himself deep inside Taekwoon, the head of his cock bumping into the bundle of nerves over and over, making him gasp out high cries of want. A hot mouth suddenly sucks onto his nipple and Taekwoon cries out again.

 

"Are you even trying, hyung?" Wonshik asks, pulling out completely. Taekwoon whimpers, feeling empty as Wonshik scrutinizes him from above.

 

"I am! I am!"

 

He thrusts right back in, Taekwoon's back arching from the sensation as he cries out again. "You don't sound like it."

 

"Wonshikkie please," Taekwoon begs. "It's so hard, it's too hard...!"

 

"You can do it, Taekwoonie-hyung~" Wonshik's voice lilts up as he moves his hand to encircle Taekwoon's cock. He tightens his fingers around the base, stopping any chances of Taekwoon coming.

 

"C-can't..." pants Taekwoon, heaving a breath as Wonshik lazily thrusts into him again. "T-too hard...!" Wonshik doesn't reply, just slowly moves in and out of him, making sure to angle himself so he brushes up inside Taekwoon. The coil tightens even further and Taekwoon chokes out a meek sob when he feels a dry orgasm ache through his body.

 

"That didn't feel good, did it, Taekwoonie-hyung?" Wonshik teases, and Taekwoon wants to hit him for one) having the willpower to not come yet and two) for being an absolute shit. Taekwoon shivers as Wonshik lets go of his cock to strokes his sides, fingers trailing up and down his soft waist. "Show me how pretty you sound, hyungie." He reaches over to tug one of Taekwoon's hand from his face and places it on his cock. "Go on, hyung."

 

Taekwoon shakily wraps his fingers around his cock, his other hand still covering his face, as he strokes himself the way he likes. Just as he twists his hand on the downstroke, Wonshik begins to fuck him again, playfully matching Taekwoon's unsteady pace.

 

"Keep up, hyung," Wonshik says, moving faster now and Taekwoon struggles to stay in time, unconsciously muffling his moans again with his hand. "Ah, move your hand, I thought you were going to let me hear you~" Wonshik pulls his hand away and pins him by the wrist, his roguish grin a complete 180 from the ruthless pace he fucks into Taekwoon, the way he keeps Taekwoon's wrist firmly held down. "Go on, hyungie."

 

Taekwoon desperately picks up his pace, the build of his orgasm coming back as he strokes himself sloppily in time to Wonshik's thrusts. He can feel sweat trickle from his temple, he can hear the way he's letting out heady little gasps from every movement. Every bit of him feels so, so sensitive and he knows his hand is faltering. He thinks his leg is cramping a bit from being hiked over Wonshik's shoulder but he doesn't care, not when his orgasm is right there. His breathing comes faster now, and he starts chanting, high and needy, "Wonshikkie... Wonshik... I'm going to come...!"

 

"Go on, hyungie," Wonshik repeats his words in a purr, not slowing down as Taekwoon tightens his grip and twists, finally, wonderfully, tipping over the precipice. Taekwoon thinks he's crying out Wonshik's name, his voice cracking midway from his breathy pitch, as he's coming and coming and coming, spurts of white coating his fingers as he tries to milk out his orgasm. Wonshik is thrusting once, twice, burying himself fully into Taekwoon and he can feel Wonshik coming even through the condom. Wonshik moans, low and harsh, and Taekwoon whimpers a little at the rough sound. He juts out his bottom lip, kittenish, asking for a kiss that he receives. His bliss is receding now, leaving him languidly sliding his tongue against Wonshik's, moving to nip at the rapper's bottom lip, moving to kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

Wonshik helps Taekwoon put his leg back down, fingers rubbing apologetically against his calf and thigh from how long he had it propped up. He slides out of Taekwoon, carefully rolling off the condom and tossing it into a nearby trashcan as Taekwoon peers disinterestedly at the mess on his stomach. Scrutinizing his come-covered fingers, he lifts them up for Wonshik to look at and beams when Wonshik sucks his index finger into his mouth, licking the come off, moving steadily to clean them all off. The way Wonshik's eyes darken and the pretty pink of his swollen lips makes Taekwoon's spent cock twitch, just a bit.

 

"See? Knew you could do it," Wonshik says, smug and delighted, as he kisses the tip of Taekwoon's now-clean finger. "Was that so hard?"

 

Taekwoon grimaces, flinging his arm to cover his eyes. "Yes," he answers petulantly, ignoring Wonshik's amused huff of laughter. He shifts his arm to peek at Wonshik, who's grinning at him. "Are you going to find me a wet towel?"

 

"You're the one who came on yourself," Wonshik points out but he's moving, tugging back on his underwear and jeans. He leaves his shirt off, allowing Taekwoon to admire the large intricate tattoo high on his back as he putters out the studio to the nearby bathroom. Taekwoon reaches down to grab his jeans, hauling them over so he can fish out his cellphone and see if he missed any messages. There's an argument in the group chat between Jaehwan and Hongbin about Badass chewing on one of Hongbin's sneakers and he contemplates reading it when he notices Hakyeon has privately messaged him.

 

"Taekwoon~ I came up to the studio with some takeout. Left it at the front desk because you two seemed... busy. See you later~" Taekwoon glances at the time stamp and... that was only ten minutes ago.

 

Wonshik pushes the door open again, and he hears the familiar rustle of plastic and Styrofoam. "Hey, Hakyeon-hyung dropped off food for us at the front desk," Wonshik says excitedly. "We might have just missed him, the food is still warm."

 

Taekwoon drops his phone and groans, feeling his ears redden that Hakyeon most certainly heard him moaning through the door. Sure, the studio is padded but he's heard Jaehwan excited shrieks resonate from within. It's not a stretch.

 

"You alright, hyung?" Wonshik asks, head tilted curiously.

 

Taekwoon just glances over at Wonshik. "Hakyeon heard us."

 

"...Oh." Wonshik looks contrite, setting the food down on the coffee table before passing Taekwoon a wad of damp paper towels. "At least we know you can hit those high notes."

 

Taekwoon pauses mid-clean and lobs the wet napkins at Wonshik. "Yah!"

 

"I'm kidding, hyung." Wonshik rounds the table to lean down and kiss Taekwoon, soft and apologetic. "But I'm really proud that you hit those notes, even if it was through unorthodox means. You're so talented and beautiful, Taekwoon-hyung."

 

"...Shut up." Taekwoon can't stop his shy smile and hums into the kiss he's drawn into. They stay like that, slow and lazy and taking their sweet time. When they part, Wonshik doesn't draw back, just peppers little kisses all over Taekwoon's cheeks, making him giggle. "Hey, the food is getting cold."

 

"Mmm..." Wonshik gives him one last kiss before moving to sit on the floor, Taekwoon still sprawled out on the couch. He pulls the coffee table closer and Taekwoon watches with interest as he cracks open the containers, the smell of food really filling the studio now.

 

They polish off the food  - roasted herb chicken, rice, and various side dishes - in no time, and Taekwoon is sated and content, listening to Wonshik putter around the studio to throw out the trash and continue working on the instrumentals. He still hasn't bothered to get properly dressed, only tugging on his underwear and his shirt.

 

"Hyung," Wonshik calls. "Are you ready?"

 

"Ready... For what?"

 

"To record the high notes for the demo."

 

"..." Taekwoon rolls over to stare at Wonshik in disbelief.

 

"Ah, you can't tell me it's too hard, hyung."

 

Taekwoon arches his back, humming lightly as he maintains eye contact with the handsome rapper. "I think," he says idly, jutting out his bottom lip into a pout. "I might need more practice." He beams as Wonshik's gaze darkens, tongue coming out to lick his lips.

 

"I think that can be arranged, Taekwoon-hyung," he rasps out, moving from his desk back to the vocalist and cupping his face in his hands.

 

Taekwoon smiles into the sensual kiss, his fingers clutching at Wonshik's bicep as he falls once again.

 

And when Taekwoon hits those high notes during performances, the irony of the title is not amiss.

 

 _Whisper to me, girl_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...mochibuns, is this what you've been up to? LR smut?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Catch me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/taekwoonhoney) where I just cry tweet abt VIXX really. Sometimes I do threads. Mostly I just make fun of Taekwoon. Fondly.


End file.
